


Love Can Overcome Even Death

by timelordderpy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Feels, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Romance, Tragic Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: In the gender swapped universe of the turtles and ponies the love that is shared between Elusive and Tammy's will be put to through the biggest test of all. Will they pass? Or will their love end in tragedy?





	Love Can Overcome Even Death

**Author's Note:**

> Character genderswap and pairing  
> Mlp  
> Twilight Sparkle/Dusk Shine  
> Sunset Shimmer/Sunrise Shinning  
> Applejack/AJ  
> Pinkie Pie/Bubble Berry  
> Discord/Eris  
> Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz  
> Fluttershy/Butterscotch  
> Trixie/Trent  
> Derpy/Derpo  
> Rarity/Elusive  
> Spike/Barbara  
> TMNT  
> Leonardo/Lea  
> Raphael/Rachel  
> Donnatello/Donna  
> Michelangelo/Michael  
> Karia/Kirren  
> April/August  
> Casey/Casy  
> Slash/Stella  
> Leatherhead/Heather  
> Dr.Rockweld/Dr.Riley  
> Pigeon Pete/Patty  
> Timothy/Tammy
> 
> Full House  
> Michelle/Mikelle

It’s a beautiful day in New York City. Our heroes are enjoying a nice evening at the park. Dusk Shine and Lea were relaxing on a bench. Though Kirren and Eris hadn't join them because he had arranged a special date for just the two of them. Butterscotch and Heather were playing with some animals. AJ and Donna are reading a book together under a shady tree. Bubble Berry and Michael are rollerskating with each other. Rainbow blitz and Stella are racing with each other still trying to break the tie that they always end up with for some reason. Derpo and Patty are enjoying some delicious muffins he made himself. Trixster was demonstrating a few new magic spells to Dr. Riley. Sunrise Shining and Rachael were talking casually with each other while Elusive was pushing Tammy on the swings laughing together. Unaware of the dangers that are soon to come, the magic of friendship and the power of love will be tested.

Later that night at Sunrise Shining's house.

"There he is the one I’ve been looking for." A voice came from the shadows.

A man hiding in the bushes watched the unaware Sunrise Shining as he prepared for bed..

The next few weeks went on as normal for our friends. Dusk Shine works at the local library.  along with Trixter and Sunrise. 

Trixter is a professional magician performing on stage in front thousands of his fans.

Sunrise works at a rehabilitation center mostly for those who have gone to jail for any and all crimes and want to atone for their past mistakes. 

Lea has started a ninja arts studio teaching the future ninjas of the world and honoring her sensei and mother. Rachael is an NYPD police captain. 

Rainbow Blitz is a PE teacher at NYU. Donna and Dr. Riley both work for NASA, but don't ask how they manage to keep their work in New York. Derpo and Patty have started up a muffin bakery in the city. AJ started an apple family farm at August’s old farm house that he kindly offered to him. 

August is a trig teacher at NYU. Casy has become a very famous hockey star. Michael and Bubble Berry are the two top party planners of New York running their own bakery/pizzeria. 

Kirren assist Lea in her school. Eris assists Michael and Berry with their parties given her chaotic powers makes her the perfect help for children parties. 

Stella has proven that some girls can be even stronger than guys she has become the world’s strongest wrestler. She had even done the unexpected, not a surprise to her friends though. But the whole world was shocked when she came forth and challenged a guy to wrestle her… And she won knocked him out in 10 seconds flat. And when she had asked “who's next?” all the other wrestlers fled from the stadium as quick as lightning. Elusive has opened up a boutique in the city with the help of Tammy, it was coming close to their 3 year anniversary and Elusive had something special planned.

. . .

A week later at Elusive and Tammy’s house, Elusive had woken up early to get everything ready for his anniversary with Tammy.

“Now all that's left is to wake up my love.” he headed up to the bedroom.

Inside Tammy was sleeping soundly in bed.

“She is so beautiful.” he whispered slowly walking up to the bed and knelt down in front of Tammy giving her a gentle shake.

“Darling, time to wake up today is a very special day.”

_ Yawn _ "Morning Elusive I see you're up early."  _ Tee-Hee _

She kissed him and sat up in bed Elusive sat on the edge and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear then kissed the top of her forehead smiling at her.

“Get dressed and come downstairs I have a special surprise for you.”

“Alright.”

Curious as to what he might have in store for their anniversary

Half an hour later she came down dressed and headed to the kitchen upon entering she had to hold back a squeal right in front of her Elusive set up a romantic candlelight dinner with roses in the center of the table.

“Oh...E-Elusive this is beautiful.” wrapping her arms around him.

“Happy anniversary darling I love you so much.” holding her close

“I love you too Elusive thank you.” 

“Shall me eat.” gesturing to the table

_ Giggle _ “ Of course.”

And so they sat and ate, after dinner Elusive had taken Tammy to the movies.

. . .

"I don’t know if i can do this AJ...D-do you really think i’m ready? I mean this is a rather large step. And...I...I just don’t know if i'm ready." without looking his friend in the eyes they stepped inside the jewelry store.

"Come on now partner don’t go frettin about that again. Ya know ya wanted ta do this for the longest time and now is the time." AJ smiled at him patting Elusive on the back reassure him. Although he himself was still struggling to ask Donna to marry him and doesn’t want his friend to feel the same. Elusive took a deep breath straightening himself up

“Ok then I’m ready.”

Later that day at Sunrise Shining’s house everyone decided to watch a movie together, and after Elusive will propose to Tammy. After hours of arguing over which movie to watch they decided and were ready to start until...

“GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Jumping at the sudden scream everyone turned their attention to the kitchen

“What in tarnation was that?!”

“It sounded like Sunrise. Come on guys let’s check it out.” Everyone headed to the kitchen lead by Dusk gasping when they saw Sunrise curled up on the floor shouting. “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY! GET OUT!”

. . .

Earlier outside the house deep in the bushes there was a pair of eyes watching Sunrise making popcorn in the kitchen.

"Alright now is my chance." the same guy had been watching him for weeks now taking note and observing everyone's routine developing his plan and now was time to put that plan into effect.

"Now after all this time I will finally have my revenge on those who wronged me." 

A dark glow began surrounding his body and transforming himself into a cloud of smoke. Wasting no time he flew through the door creating a chilling breeze causing Sunrise to turn his attention to the wall. Not giving him a chance to respond and jumped into his body causing Sunrise to freeze in shock.

"W-What's going on? I can't move!"

_ Don't bother trying to resist mortal! _

"W-What! Who NO! What are you and what are you doing in my body!"

_ Ehehehe All a part of my plan child sadly you won't be here long enough to see it _

Suddenly a sharp pain surged through his body, clenching his stomach and dropping to the floor trying his hardest to stop whatever this thing was doing to him not able to hold it in anymore shrieked in pain.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

. . .

At that moment Dusk rushed over to Sunrise knelling down next to him, using his magic to try and see what’s wrong with him. His eyes widen in terror but before Dusk was able to react he was knocked across the room hitting the wall hard.

“Dusk Shine!” 

Lea rushed over to help him, while AJ, Rainbow Blitz and Kirren tried to hold down their friend struggling on the floor. Dusk looked over to them seeing what was about to happen shouted.

“No! Get away from him!”

But it was too late. AJ, Rainbow Blitz, and Kirren were knocked to the wall when a huge burst of magical energy started surrounding Sunrise...dark magic.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

his eyes started glowing bright red and transformed into a creature similar his demon form. Except the wings were dark purple, clothes all black, dark black hair similar to Queen Oscura.

“MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA finally this young man's body is exactly as I expected it to be oh maybe even more... _ Ehehe _ oh Solaris you have such a poor choice in students. What ever did you do to cause is young soul to have such a...dark side but I must say he has quite the power. With this new body and this power my revenge is sure to succeed."

“That doesn’t sound like Sunrise.” Rachael stared at her boyfriend worry and fear in her eyes.

“That’s because he’s not Sunrise. At the least not mentally. Someone or something has taken over his body. But who?...Everyone prepare yourselves.” drawing up his magic, beginning the transformation.

A bright rainbow glow surrounds AJ, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Butterscotch, Elusive, and Dusk Shine beginning to grow pony ears, tails, horns, and wings their elements appearing glowing brightly, the others armed themselves with their weapons. 

Unlike how the guys looked when they arrived in the girls world. Their wings, tails, and horns only appear with the use the elements. Trixster and Derpo’s on the other hand can't in simpler words  _ be turned off and on _ .

“Well Well, I can see that you all are from Equestria as well. But other than this young man here the rest of you don't look to have an ounce of evil inside of you so it is clear to me that you were not banished here. Care to tell me how such innocent looking stallions like yourselves ended up so far from home and in a world like this.”

“That information is non of your concern. But you can tell us who you are and what you want with our friend.” Dusk Shine demanded.

“I do believe that it is polite to introduce yourselves first.” The dark voice replied in a mocking tone.

Sighing, he introduced everyone giving out their names gesturing to each one.

“And you?” the voice smirked

Dusk Shine straightened himself and spoke with pride and leadership in his voice, 

“And I am Prince Dusk Shine. The prince of friendship and the bearer of the element of magic. Leader of the Elements of Harmony.”

“A prince. My my I’m impressed and now I do believe that it is my turn for the introduction.” The dark voice spoke.

“I am known as Dark Illusion. I had quite the reputation in Equestria having the power to create demons, horrible nightmares and many more deadly punishments. I was feared for thousands of years nopony dared to cross me and the poor souls who did...Well lets just say they were never able to see another sunlight  _ hehe _ . Now I can tell by the looks on your faces that you don't believe me. You prince surely never found anything about me in any books in Equestria. Well, that's easy to explain when Lord Solaris and Prince Artemis were finally able to trap me they decided that my era of rule would be too horrifying to be told in equestrian history nor was it to ever be spoken of again the two of them have forbidden the tell of my story. HA! But let's be honest they were just embarrassed  _ The all powerfully rulers of Equestria!  _ please! The only reason they beat me the first time was because of those WRETCHED ELEMENTS..."

It was at that moment he realized what those gems where that they were wearing and fiery fulled inside. Lifting his hand and building up his dark magic aiming it at them... 

"And I have planned my revenge ever since."

BLAST!!!

An hour later,

“Dusk Shine..Dusk Shine...Wake up!”

The voice echoed in Dusk Shine's mind as he started to regain consciousness. He awoke finding Lea knelt down next to him. Looking around the place was torn apart looking like a tornado hit it. Butterscotch got up from where he had landed and Heather rushed over to help him steady his balance,

“ _ Cough Cough  _ Oh my is everyone OK?”

Kirren stood up from where he was knocked back, rubbing his head and groaning

“Ugh! This. Guy. Is. Gonna. Pay.”

Looking over his shoulder and found Eris struggling to stand up grabbed her hands and helping her to her feet. In the mitts she tripped and almost fell but he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and helping her back up again.

“You OK Eris?”

Still wrapped in his strong arms, she couldn’t help but start blushing. Turning almost as red as a tomato

“Y-Yeah. Of course. I’m just peachy. Hehehe.”

“Ewww! This is going to take forever to wash out!” Elusive shouted trying to rid his clothes of the filth, but to no avail.

“I’m gonna get that guy!” Rainbow Blitz shouted kicking a piece of the fallen ceiling off him.

“Ouch!” AJ yelped getting hit by the ceiling piece.

“Sorry.” Blitz apologized.

“Wowy Cazoy, that sure was a dozy.” Bubble Berry rubbed his head.

“Ugh, Lea where are the others.”

His question was answered before she could even open her mouth.

“We’re over here.” came the voice of Tammy, they all turned to see Tammy waving her hand over at the corner of the now destroyed house Elusive was already on his feet running to her.

“Tammy are you alright darling?” frantically looking over her.

“I’m fine Elusive. Really i’m alright.” Tammy spoke softly calming Elusive.

Elusive sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Tammy giving her a comforting hug, and Tammy did the same.

“That’s good. I would never want you hurt.”

“Alright everyone we have to get going and stop Dark Illusion before anyone else gets hurt.”

Dusk Shine lead the group outside, Elusive followed behind sighing to himself thinking that his chance to propose to Tammy was just ruined.

. . .

After hours of fighting and being thrown around like rag dolls finally having upper hand Dusk Shine shot Dark Illusion with a powerful beam of magic careful do not hurt Sunrise. Eris used her powers to transform into a dragon and charged at Dark Illusion. But he wasn’t about be beaten so easily and hit Eris full on with a powerful blast of dark magic. Causing her to lose control of her transformation and go crashing hard into a brick wall.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Nearly knocking her unconscious wincing in pain and covered in many bruises and scratches. Kirren watched as she was thrown hard against the wall and rushed over kneeling down next to her. Rage filling up inside got to his feet and gripping his sword in his hand glaring daggers at Dark Illusion ready to attack.

“Kirren no!” Lea shouted from the other end of the street.

“WHY THE HELL NOT!”

Dusk flew down mid air getting in between them.

“Kirren, don’t go starting an argument here now is not the time. Take Eris and get back to the lair.” he demand. But Kirren just shouted even louder.

“NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I’M GONNA LET THIS BASTARD GET AWAY WITH HURTING ERIS!!!”

Butterscotch still several feet in the air tried to reason with him.

“Then just take a good look at her Kirren.”

Turning to look at her arms bleeding badly many cuts, bruises and scratches. But what really got him by the heart was the look on her face, the terror and pain in her eyes.

“She can barely stand up. There’s no way she can continue to fight like this. And it’s too dangerous for her to be here. You need to get her back to lair where she’s safe.”

Realizing they're right he gave in and sliding his sword back in it’s sheath

“Fine. But you make that bastard pays.” With that they nodded and returned the fight turning Dark Illusion’s attention away from Kirren and Eris.

. . .

Kneeling down and gently pulling Eris into my arms, she snuggled closer starting to cry harder. That worried me I had never seen her this scared ever. 

_ What did he do to her? _

teeth grinding I ran to the nearest manhole cover carefully climbed down with Eris in my arms being as gentle as I can of her injures and started off to the lair. During the walk I listened closely to her continuing to whimper and cry wondering what happened to make her act like this. 

_ What happened Eris? What did he do to you? _

We entered the lair and headed to my room upstairs gently laying her down on the bed looking over all of her injuries concerned about one in particular. A huge bruise on her left arm and slowly trailed my finger over it, but quickly shot back when Eris yelped in pain.

“Crud! I’m sorry.”

She didn’t respond and just grabbed my hand and stared at me with pleading eyes. I knew exactly what she was trying to say, but I had to treat her injuries turning around about to leave when suddenly…

“Please… don’t leave.”

Eris clung to my arm begging me not to leave I could tell from the look in her eyes she was scared that I was thinking of going back to fight Dark Illusion. And I wanted to so badly I wasn't sure what he did to her I'm positive it was something terrible given the way she's been acting since we got back. 

_ I want to beat the hell out him so badly right now... But I can't Eris needs me. I don't know want he did to you Eris but I'm going to help you through this whatever it takes. _

I turned around wrapping my arms around her and whispered softly in her ear.

“It’s Ok Eris I’m right here and I won’t leave you I promise.”

She slowly nodded then I kissed the top of her head and headed to Donna’s lab to get the first aid kit. While treating her injuries I couldn't help but think about what happened 

_ What did he do to her...I just can't figure out what! I don't know as much as the guys do about magic. Dusk Shine taught us a few things about different kinds of magic...Dark Illusion uses dark magic...shit! please don't let it be something that... _

I shook my head of the thought but my mind went back to what he said before the battle 

_ I had quite the reputation in Equestria having the power to create demons horrible nightmares and many more DEADLY punishments. _

I need to ask her I need to know what happened to her why she's acting like this. I know it's going to be hard for her to tell me clearly she's terrified by it. But the only way to help her is to know exactly what happened. No matter what I need to get her to tell me what he did to her. If it ends up being something serious or life threatening then Dusk needs to know about it immediately. 

_ Ok I'll give her a chance to calm down first _ .

As I finished treating her injuries I set the first aid kit down on my desk then pulled Eris into a comforting hug leaning back on the bed and letting her lay down on top smoothly stroking her hair.

After about some time later,

“Eris?”

“...Y-Yes”

“I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me.” she didn't look at me I lifted her chin so our eyes met

"Please I need to know. What did that bastard do to you?" the tears returned to her eyes as soon as the words left my mouth.

“I...I” she choked on her tears trying to find the words and I hugged her tighter my eyes never leaving hers

“Eris…I don't know what Dark Illusion did to you when you where hit with his dark magic. But I do know that whatever he did is causing you a lot of pain and I want to help. But I can't do anything if you don't tell me what happened.”

She turned away from me and stared off into the distance

“It all happened so fast...and...I'm not even sure if what I saw was real or not but...” She paused tears were streaming down her face.

“But what? What happened please tell me.”

She hesitated a bit before answering

“It was pitch black. I could barely see anything. It was like some empty space just surrounded by...nothing”

She started crying harder burying her face in my chest

“Then...I saw it...you, Butterscotch everyone all...dead”

Kirren’s eyes widen in horror, but then quickly changed to pure rage

"I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. All I could see was your bodies just lying on the ground...blood everywhere and I was scared! I didn't kn...I couldn't do anything! It was too late! You were all gone! And if that wasn't the worst of it. One by one your bodies started disappearing with each one a voice telling me 

_ It's your fault!  _

_ You could have save us!  _

_ You're worthless!  _

_ You were never our friend!  _

_ We never loved you! _

I-I was all alone! My friends were all gone!...And that was it...I was left there. All alone. With noone. Nobody. My friends were gone...Forever!"

I felt all my rage building up inside me “THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!”  _ If I ever get my hands on him again I'll show him a real dead body...his body! _

“...whimper...”

I looked down at Eris and all my rage turned to sorrow when I saw the look in her eyes the fear and loneliness.

“E-Eris I am so sorry he did that to you I should have stop that, I should have protected you.” I pulled her closer softly brushing my finger through her hair hugging her tight.

“It’s ok really..it’s not your fault...”

Then in an instant Eris burst into tears crying loudly you could hear her from the surface.

“Eris it’s OK. Calm down!” I sat up on the bed and held her close trying to calm her down. But it didn't work she just continued to scream.

“It was so horrifying! I thought I lose you all forever! That I would never see you again! That I'd be all alone with no one around! I was so scared!”

She shrieked her eyes drowning in tears as the vision came back to her. The images of Kirren and the others lying dead on a cold concrete ground blood everywhere. The voices filling her head as each of her friend's bodies disappeared. 

Eris started trembling much faster now, I was scared now it looks like she was having a panic attack. Keeping my arms wrapped around holding her up closer tried to calm her down.

“Eris! Please calm down. It’s going to be Ok. Everything's going to be alright. Nothing's going to happen to me, you, or anyone. I'll always be here for you no matter what. We all will you're not alone Eris you've never been alone. Not with us we've always been there for you for each other and you know that. No matter what, we will never ever hate you. I will never hate you, I love you so much and no one can tell you otherwise. Don't let your fears get to you and you are anything but worthless."

I lifted her chin up to look at me and I smiled

"How many others can make chocolate cotton candy clouds or turn themselves into any creature imaginable. I only know one and she is the strongest and most beautiful creature I've ever seen and she has no fear. Not only that but she has powers like no other and knows how to use them, with her around your day will be anything but boring."

A small smile began to appear and started to calm down, but I wasn't finished yet. No I had more to say about her

"It's true that she's had some tough times in her life and made some really big mistakes. But she learned from them and in the end she became a new person, made friends..and found love with someone who cares for her so deeply, that will always be there when she needs him. This girl is one of a kind, no one could ever compare to her in any way.

I leaned forward and whispered

"You are so much stronger than you think you are and don't ever let  _ anyone _ tell you you're not. Because I believe in you and so do our friends. And I mean every single word and is every reason...why I love you.”

And I pulled her into a kiss. We stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity and when we finally pulled apart I wiped away the tears from her eyes and laid back down in bed holding her as the two us slowly drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Hours later the bedroom door slowly creaked open revealing Lea and Butterscotch in the doorway. They had just gotten home and were excited to tell them about the big news. Until they saw the two…

“Aww! They look so cute. Oh Butterscotch we shouldn't wake them.”

“But Lea I thought we were going to tell them that...?” she cut him off right there

“It can wait.” and she closed the door leaving their friends to sleep peacefully.

. . .

Back at the battle field after Kirren had left with Eris.

“Take this creep!” 

Stella jumped up swinging her mace, and knocked Dark Illusion out of the air.

“Oh no you don’t!”

Donna, Michael, Lea, and Rachael charge at him before he could get up striking him down with their weapons knocking him across the ground.

“Grrrr! how is this possible? How can these weak pathetic little kids have been able to match up to me so quickly? Could it be possible that I had underestimated their true power. I was certainly surprised by this one's ability...”

WHACK!!!

Everyone had all attacked Dark Illusion at once, knocking him hard to the ground.

“UGHH! YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO DROP YOUR GUARD LIKE THAT!”

“I guess you’re not as powerful as you thought you were.” Patty mocked him

“Ha! I agree letting your guard down like that wasn’t too smart.” Dr. Riley chuckled adjusting her glasses.

“You should have realized you were never going to win.” Heather was behind him

“No matter where you go, what you do, or whose body you control. The good will always prevail against all evils in this world.” Trixster continued

“And beyond.” Stella finished.

“And now…Dark Illusion” Dusk Shine began building up his magic their elements a glowing brightly.

“Your time...is over.” with that all six elements shot out beams of pure magic hitting Dark Illusion head on.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

The magic of the element fade into Sunrise’s body slowly dissolving the evil spirit of Dark Illusion.

But before his spirit dissolved completely, gathering what little magic he had left and aimed one finally shot heading straight for Tammy!

Seeing the blast heading toward her with no time to react closes her eyes bracing herself for whatever pain to come. But Elusive rushed over and jumped in front of Tammy shielding her from the blast everyone gasp in horror!

“Gah!” Elusive shrieked in pain falling backward.

“ELUSIVE!” Tammy caught him before he hit the ground knelling down and gently cradling Elusive in her arms.

“E..Elusive say something pl..please.”

Everyone quickly rushed over to them, Dusk Shine wasted no time and knelt down on the opposite side of Elusive and placed his hands on the huge hole in Elusive’s chest, blood gushing out at an alarming rate. Trying as hard as he can putting the last of his strength into saving his best friend tears streaming down his face. It almost felt like an entirety of focusing his magic into Elusive. Dusk Shine’s eyes widen in horror, he can feel his energy and magic is fading away only now he has but very little left in him before...he didn’t want to say it. He stopped and pulled his hands back head down eyes hidden.

"I-I'm sorry." 

Tammy's face paled and Dusk Shine slowly stepped back giving them a little more room. Lea quickly rushed over him and put a hand on his shoulder she wanted to ask but the look on both him and Tammy's face was all she needed they all knew exactly what that meant. Tammy with tears streaming down her face looked to Elusive hugging him tighter.

“Elusive. Please..don’t..leave..me.”

Elusive cough hard and some blood shot out of his mouth, now was his last chance to tell her and he choked out his final words.

“D..Don’t cry my darling Tammy it hurt me to see you so sad. Tammy there is some...thing I’ve always wanted to tell you.. _ Cough! Cough! _ ever since I first laid eyes on you I saw an angel so beau..tiful. And when I learn so much about you I fell even more in love. These last 3 years with you have been en..chanting. You are the most important woman in my life and I just have one question I’ve be..en wanting to ask you for so long.”

With that Elusive slowly reached into his pocket pulling out a small black box and he open it Tammy’s hand flew to her mouth

“Oh my god.” was all she could say when she saw the beautiful diamond ring inside.

“T..Tammy will you ma..marry me?”

Elusive asked now struggling to breathe feeling himself slipping away.

“Y..Yes of course I’ll marry you Elusive. I love you so much.” and he slipped the ring on her finger.

With even more tears falling down she leaned down Elusive struggled lifting his hand up to wipe away her tears and placed his lips on hers. Their very last kiss and Elusive could not be happier he had finally confessed his true feelings for his true love and as their kiss ended he whispered to her ear...

“I love you.”

With that his hand fell from Tammy’s cheek and dropped to the ground just sitting there staring at Elusive’s now lifeless body.

“E-Elusive I...I love you too.”

Holding him close she buried her face in his head and began crying. Everyone became quiet hugging each other as the tears fell and if this things couldn't get worst, Elusive’s element started to change fading into a dark gray. The element of generosity was gone.

Sunrise had awoken and Rachael explained to him what just happened shocked and horrified he pulled her into a hug and his tears fell. He lifted his head looking over to Dusk Shine, just standing there while Lea tried to comfort him but him didn't respond. The only thing going through his mind was that...he failed...his magic, Lea, Tammy, his friends, but mostly...Elusive  _ I failed everyone _ .

Sunrise turned away from this unable to watch his best friend in so much pain, as he started to turn away Sunrise spotted something out of the corner of his eye a small glow emulating from Dusk Shine’s crown coming straight from his element.

_ What's going on? What's it doing? _

He knew that Dusk Shine was not doing this looking around he saw that the other 4 elements were glowing as well without their bearers causing it.

“What’s happening? Neither of them are using their magic how are the elements acting on their own.”

Unaware that he had spoken in a soft whisper but loud enough for Rachael to hear and she turned her head in the same direction noticing all the elements glowing. But she also noticed that they aren't their original color? In fact their all the same color...purple! But not just any purple this is the exact same shade as...Elusive’s element! It wasn’t long until the glows became so bright everyone noticed it staring at the elements in aw. Dusk Shine's eyes widen seeing the elements activating without their doing.  _ How is it possible? _ Dusk thought even in the incident when the elements were changed and his friends cutie marks switched it still was caused by his magic when he had cast that spell. The elements of harmony have always needed magic in order to activate, never have they acted on their own before,  _ Why now? _

Suddenly each of the elements started emitting a single stream of magic flowing towards Elusive, fusing into his element. The gray jewel started glowing brightly, returning to it’s original color. Tammy just watched her eyes widen in amazement when the magic that had just bonded with Elusive’s element started spreading a bright purple glow throughout his body. Tammy, unsure of how to act or what to do, did the only thing she could think to do pulling Elusive close to her and place her lips on his. In doing so she didn’t noticed the magic of the elements glowing even brighter and the massive wound in Elusive’s chest began healing and all of the blood fading away. Watching all of this happen hope began to rise in AJ’s heart. Soon the bright glow faded and all the magic sank into Elusive’s body Tammy continued to hold him close and just stared waiting...hoping he’d wake up.

And by some miracle Elusive’s hand twitched and his eyes fluttered open. There were no words to describe the joy everyone was feeling right now. Elusive awoke unsure of what just happened he was certain that...wait! he’s still alive and Tammy’s wearing his ring. Feeling the cold concrete ground a sure sign this wasn't a dream. He had guessed that in a way Solaris had given him a second chance in life. Looking up at Tammy seeing the tears in her eyes and that smile the same smile he fell in love with the same he almost lost lifting his hand he wipes away her tears and cupped her cheek giving her the same smile trying not to let his own tears fall.

“Please don’t cry my darling Tammy. There’s no need for tears I’m here for you, my love.”

Struggling a little Tammy helped him to stand up straight and he brought her close to him her arms resting on his chest nestling his arms the two of them just wanting to stay way forever and never let each other go.

“And I will never leave you again. That I promise. Because you will always be my one true love and the one that I want to live the rest of my life with.”

“ From now on. My darling love I will stand by you always.”

_ It’s like a storm  _

_ That cuts the path  _

_ It breaks your will  _

_ It feels like that  _

_ You think you’re lost  _

_ But you’re not lost on your own  _

_ You’re not alone  _

_ I will stand by you  _

_ I will help you through  _

_ When you’ve done all you can do  _

_ And you can’t cope  _

_ I will dry your eyes  _

_ I will fight your fight  _

_ I will hold you tight  _

_ And I won’t let go  _

_ It hurts my heart  _

_ To see you cry  _

_ I know it’s dark  _

_ This part of life  _

_ Oh it finds us all  _

_ And we’re too small  _

_ To stop the rain  _

_ Oh but when it rains  _

_ I will stand by you  _

_ I will help you through  _

_ When you’ve done all you can do  _

_ And you can’t cope  _

_ I will dry your eyes  _

_ I will fight your fight  _

_ I will hold you tight  _

_ And I won’t let you fall  _

_ Don’t be afraid to fall  _

_ I’m right here to catch you  _

_ I won’t let you down  _

_ It won’t get you down you’re gonna make it  _

_ Yeah i know you can make it  _

_ Cause I will stand by you  _

_ I will help you through  _

_ When you’ve done all you can do  _

_ And you can’t cope  _

_ And I will dry your eyes  _

_ I will fight your fight  _

_ I will hold you tight  _

_ And I won’t let go  _

_ Oh I’m gonna hold you  _

_ And I won’t let go  _

_ Won’t let you go  _

_ No I won’t _

They kissed then Elusive picked up Tammy and spun her around in his arms.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAY!” everyone shouted and jumped together into a group hug.

. . .

In the lair, everyone entered just as Barbara and Mikelle got back from their trip to Equestria.

Dusk Shine has suggested a while back that Barbara should take Mikelle to Equestria and give him a tour, show him what life is like as a pony. Mikelle even mentioned that it felt a little weird being a pony.

“Oh! I almost forgot, who’s going to tell Kirren and Eris the big news.” Patty asked.

“I will!”

Lea and Butterscotch insisted rushing up the stairs before anyone could reply. After a couple minutes the two of them came down but without Kirren and Eris and Donna looked at them confused.

“Are they coming? You did tell them didn’t you?”

“Those two have been through a lot today they deserve a little rest right now.”

Everyone gave a small uproar of giggles and Tammy and Elusive shared their last kiss before the  _ I do _

. . .

The wedding day

Everyone’s waiting for the wedding to start friends and family are here. From Equestria Lord Solaris and his brother Prince Artemis, Gleaming Shield and Prince Crescendo, the Apple family, Elusive’s parents and little brother Silver Bell who is also the ring bearer. And Derpo’s group of friends Harpsy, Babar, Record Scrape, Party Lights, Concerto, Carrot Curl, and the Doctress. As well as all of the turtles friends in their world and beyond.

In the bride’s room, the girls are all giggly waiting for the time to come.

“Oh Tammy you look so beautiful. Are you nervous?”

Donna her maid of honor was standing next to her friend in a beautiful white wedding dress. While Donna herself and the other girls are wearing purple bridesmaids dresses. Stella’s however not too happy about it considering she hates wearing dresses.

“Thank you Donna, and I may be the tiniest bit nervous.” fiddling with her hair Patty walked over giving her a comforting hug.

“There's no need to be nervous. You look beautiful and you and Elusive are going to be very happy together.”

“ _ Tee-Hee _ Thank you Patty I feel a little better now.”

“That's good. Now let's get going.” Lea adjusted Tammy’s veil on her head.

“It's almost time.” Rachael handed over her bouquet and they left the room Tammy sighed taking one last look in the mirror and with a smile whispered 

“It's time.”

Standing in his spot Elusive looks likes he's about to pass out.

“Ya OK partner?”

AJ his best man looked over to his best friend seeing how nervous he is. Elusive gulped he was about to marry the girl of his dreams.

“What if I'm not good enough for her?” quietly mumbling to himself AJ gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't say that Elusive ya two are gonna be very happy together. Sure you might make a mistake here and there. But hey everybody does. That doesn't mean ya ain't perfect. An ya know what?”

“What?”

“Ain't nobody ever perfect.” 

Elusive smiled to him

“Thank you AJ.”

The music started and Elusive straightened himself looking forward as the double doors slowly flew open. Barbara strolled in trailing flowers behind her Silver Bell came in after carrying a pillow with the rings. The girls came in Donna, Lea, Rachael, Micheal, and Stella the doors closed after they enter and once the girls took their spots the doors reopened and Tammy entered. Elusive stared in awe at her he didn't that Tammy could get even more beautiful and yet here she is. Tammy walked up the steps and stood next to Elusive. Dusk Shine cleared his throat and began.

“Ladies and gentlemen we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Tammy and Elusive. These two have shown us that love can overcome all challenges and is something that will last forever. And now do you Tammy take Elusive as your lawfully wedded husband to have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you Elusive take Tammy as your lawfully wedded wife to have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. May we have the rings. "

That was Silver Bell's que to hand over the rings, and Tammy and Elusive place the rings on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride.”

Elusive lifted up Tammy’s veil and placed his lips on hers.

“YAAAAAY!!!”

Everyone cheered for the newlyweds. Elusive and Tammy dance together to their song

_ I can't believe my fantasy has finally come true God must have smiled upon me the day I met you You are the most beautiful in every way Everything you do and everything you say _

_ If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity  _

_ I get so excited when I hold your hand And just the slightest touch sends me right up to heaven I forgot that it's suppose to feel like this You inspire my desire And showed me what I missed _

_ If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity _

_ As life goes on I pray I never take you for granted From this moment on I'll never let a single day pass by without saying “I Love You” _

_ If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity _

_ If I was ever frozen in time….. _

“I love you my darling wife.”

“I love you too my dear husband.”

. . .

“Alright girls are you ready?”

Tammy turned around and all the girls got in a group tossing up her bouquet and all the girls lifted their hands up high ready to catch the (Gasp!)... Donna caught it! Looking toward AJ seeing him smiling at her blushing, she quickly turned away.

“Oh...my” 

and AJ slowly picked up her hand holding it close turning even redder than Donna as they all waved away the happy newlyweds.

In their limo, Tammy leaned against Elusive and rested her head on his chest

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Elusive brought his arm around her shoulders

“For making me the happiest girl in the world.” and she nuzzled against his chest.

“My darling it should be me thanking you. You have made me the luckiest guy ever. You are my heart and soul, my whole world. And I promise you this. That my love for you will never die and I will always be with you no matter what obstacles may come our way.”

Elusive turned to look her in the eyes

“Because our love is one that will last forever.” she smiled with tears in her eyes and Elusive wrapped his arms around her.

And so they rode away to their happily ever after.


End file.
